The Demon Who Learned To Love A Human
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Inu No Taisho is now the great Dog Demon of the western lands, but there's a catch.  He HATES humans, and now a twin shackle was placed on his wrist, and the wrist of a human. Can they learn to like eachother? Inu No Taisho/Izayoi meet
1. The Cursed Twin Shackles

The Man Who Learned To Love

There was once a time, when demons (meaning shape shifters), and humans lived in peace. Humans kept to themselves, and preferred to hunt smaller, defenseless demons. Demons would mostly keep to themselves as well, and would leave humans alone. Though occasionally, one would kill humans, only if it was hungry.

So let us begin the story shall we?

This is a story about a great demon, who cared about nothing but himself, who despised humans, and was kind to no one. But a single human girl, would change his life forever

Chapter 1

The Cursed Twin Shackles

"Do not trouble yourself my son, for my time in this world is nearly complete. Before the sun sets, you shall become the lord of the west, and shall bear my title." The Great Inu No Taisho told his son, Touga, who uselessly tried to tend to his father's wounds; with his recent battle with the great dragon Ryukotsusei.

"I will not watch you die, father." Touga replied.

"Then take this." Inu No Taisho thrust his sword towards him, and Touga caught it in the blink of an eye.

"You are giving me Sounga?"

"Yes my son," he replied, "Use it wisely. You are strong enough to handle the beast inside, in exchange, promise me one thing. Promise me that you will not use the sword to kill humans. They must live beside you, too keep the world in balance."

Touga let out an irritated growl. He had never been a human lover, but, he regained his posture, and nodded in understanding.

"You have my word, father."

"Just in case you break my promise-" Inu No Taisho removed his hand from his son's wrist, and in its place, was a golden cuff, with a large, glowing blue sapphire in it.

"That is a 'Twin Shackle'; its twin is in a village, on the wrist of a human. These shackles bind you as one. If one of you dies, so does the other. Only when you discover the secret of the shackles, will they be removed. Take care of your son Sesshomaru. Teach him to become a strong leader."

With that, the Great Inu No Taisho breathed his last.

Touga almost frantically pulled at the shackle, but it was no use. It was as if the shackle was a part of his skin, for it would not budge.

An irritated growl rose in his throat, as he scented the air to see if anyone was nearby. There was no one. With that, he stood up, and began to walk away from his father's dead body.

"Oh! Look at this beautiful piece of jewelry!" exclaimed a young princess, as she picked up a thin, golden shackle with a large blue sapphire in the center of it. Her body guards followed her close behind, as she walked through the village, and looked looked the cheap object over.

"My lady," her servant Chizu interrupted, "Such jewelry should not be worn by a princess!" she rebuked, looking at the cheap piece of jewelry.

"Oh please Chizu!" Izayoi begged, "Just look at it, it is as if it was designed for a woman's wrist." With that, she put the large shackle on her thin wrist.

The blue sapphire embedded in it slightly glowed, and when the young princess tried to pry it off, it would not budge.

"The bracelet will not come off!" she said panicked, and one of the guards, Tokimo stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" he ordered to the salesman.

"I am sorry!" he apologized, as he fell to the ground in a bow, "I did not know about that piece of jewelry and its magic! I simply bought it from a cloaked man, who told me it would be sold for a fair price!"

Tokimo was about to kill the man with his sword, but the princess raised her hand.

"Wait Tokimo-" she said, "If he says he doesn't know anything…I have no choice but to believe him."

"But-my lady-"

"Do not question my authorities Tokimo! I am the princess of Takatenjin, rightful heir to the throne! Now, we shall escort him to the palace, and wait for my father's return."

"Yes princess." He said bowing, and he grabbed the salesman by the arm, and they headed back towards the castle.

Touga, the now Inu No Taisho, stormed into the western lands castle, with Sounga slung over his shoulder.

The demon servants of the household gossiped about how Touga had returned alone, and without his father.

As Touga burst through the doors, and into the grand castle library, his son, who was sitting reading, immediately stood up.

"Father." Sesshomaru said, bowing.

Touga ignored his son, and walked over towards the bookshelf, desperately looking for answers on how to remove his shackle.

"What is that on your wrist father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your grandfather's sick idea of a joke!" Touga spit out, and growled in frustration when he found nothing.

"Is that a Twin Shackle?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Does EVERYONE know about these cursed things besides me?" Touga growled.

"So who is the other lucky person?" Sesshomaru asked, quite amused by his father's anger."

"I don't know."

"Well, the only way that you can even TRY to remove it, is if you find the person who is wearing its twin." Sesshomaru explained.

Inu No Taisho sighed. "We leave this evening to find the other half."

Takase no Tadaharu was FURIOUS to find out that a "Twin Shackle" had been placed on his eldest daughter's arm.

He had every magician, priest, and wise men in the kingdom, try to remove the cursed shackle, but to no avail.

One priest said, that the only way to break the curse, was to offer her as a sacrifice, in hope to keep the evil aura from spreading to others around her.

So, gathering his courage and pride, Takase no Tadaharu, sent his daughter away with 4 servants, 2 children, and a priest, to a far away mountain, hoping that the presence of the innocent children and sacred priests, would be enough to relieve his daughter of this terrible curse.

Finally, after hours of endless searching, Touga found the scroll on the Twin Shackles, and hoped that the words "differences brought together" meant that once the shackles were reunited, they would be removed.

Of course, he had little to go on to actually FIND the human, and it seemed that he would have to tear through every city in Japan. But the shackle did seem to have a slightly acidic smell; that was at least something to go by.

Touga set out the next day, with Sesshomaru accompanying him. Although Sesshomaru was no more than 3 centuries old, and that his true form was no higher than the knee on his own; he knew that Sesshomaru would grow to become more like him within a few more millennia.

The two demons entered the first village near the western palace. It was humbling, to say the least, but the humans were courteous and only slightly wary. The acidic scent was not in the air, and none of the villagers had seen anything like the manacle on Touga's wrist. They left without wasting another moment.

They searched for over a half moon cycle before meeting a traveling salesman who had previously owned a similar shackle with a blue gem. He had sold it to a villager in Takatenjin, near to the western capital of Setsuna.

Izayoi put on a brave face as the 4 servants carried her on a wooden plank, up to the mountains.

Just as the servants were starting a fire, they were stopped by an ear piercing roar, and they dropped their torches in fear, as the two children, 4 servants, and priest all fled into the woods, leaving Izayoi alone.

A huge paw, the size of a small room, came crashing down on the wooden altar, making the ground tremble, as a large white dog came into view.

The minute the dog demon spotted the frightened princess, it lifted its head back, and let out a loud howl.

A moment of silence went by, and another roar came in the opposite direction, and the ground shook, as an even larger paw came crashing down on the ground behind Izayoi.

More frightened than she had ever been in her whole life, Izayoi quickly scooted back, out of the way, and up to a nearby tree.

Another dog demon? Only this one was at least 100 times bigger than the other one.

Izayoi screamed, more frightened than she had ever been in her whole life.

Eaten by a demon? That was worse than being burned alive!

A bright light shone around both demons, as they now appeared in mortal form. Both wore white robes, but one had stronger armorthan the other.

Both had a fur pelt, although the younger looking one wore his over his right shoulder while the older had a longer fur attached to… perhaps the back of his breastplate that hung behind him in two "tails". His skin was quite tan, and he had amber eyes and an indigo stripe on each cheek.

The other was white skinned, also with amber eyes, and had two magenta stripes on both sides of his face and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Both had long silver hair, although the older demon had his tied in a high ponytail atop his head.

"Are you Princess Izayoi?" the older one asked, his voice rich and deep.

Unable to take in anything else, Izayoi fell forward in a dead faint

…..

Back and forth, and back and forth she felt her body being swayed.

_This movement is so relaxing_ she thought to herself.

Izayoi wanted to stay asleep, in whoever's arms were carrying her, but the curiosity to know who it was flared strongly within her.

So, ignoring her body's protests and her instincts, Izayoi opened her eyes.

She was shocked to see that it was the younger demon, but before she could say anything, Izayoi could hear people calling out her name.

When she looked over to see who it was, she saw her servant, Chizu running towards her.

"Princess Izayoi! PRINCESS IZAYOI!" she called out, and bowed to her.

"Welcome home Princess!" she said in a humble voice, and the young demon set Izayoi down on her feet.

As Izayoi looked around, she saw that she was inside the Takatenjin Palace-her home.

The younger demon followed the older one inside her father's office, but Izayoi stopped in the doorway.

Takase no Tadaharu was surprised to see that his daughter was in fact, alive, and that 2 demons were with her.

"The lord of the west is always welcomed here." Tadaharu said, bowing down on the ground.

"I have returned your daughter to you," Inu No Taisho said, and waved his hand towards Izayoi, signaling her to come forward. "

She obeyed, and gracefully walked in, bowing to all 3 of them, and sat on the ground, keeping her head down.

"But unfortunately," Inu No Taisho continued, "the shackles are still unable to be removed, even when brought together."

"That is unfortunate," Tadaharu said, and seemed to think for a moment.

"It means that I must take her with me on my quest to have them removed." Inu No Taisho said firmly.

"But of course my lord," Tadaharu said, "you will have Izayoi's full cooperation in the duration of this episode. But I have one request?"

"Ask."

"My lord, I implore that once the shackles have been removed, you return Izayoi back to Takatenjin Palace." Lord Tadaharu begged.

"I'll do whatever it is in my power to ensure that your daughter returns safely."

"I am in your debt my lord. Izayoi."

"Yes father?" she asked, lifting up her head.

"Go and fetch your sisters. I wish to speak with them. Also, go and change you are not properly attired for such travel. Do not keep the lords waiting." Tadaharu said strongly.

"Yes, father." With that, Izayoi stood up, and hurried off into the palace, running unlike a lady, to fetch her sisters.

"Ayame! Mizuki! Saki! I'm back!" Izayoi called as she ran into each of her sisters' rooms.

They all came out, 6 year old Ayame, her long black hair pulled back into a high bun, came rushing up to Izayoi, jumping for joy at the sight of her older sister.

"Izayoi!" 11 year old Saki said tightly hugging her older sister, her short black hair tickling Izayoi's face.

"Where have you been?" 14 year old Mizuki asked, her long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, sweeping down to her waist as she spoke.

"It's a long story, but you must go and see father ! He is looking for you!"

"Oh, yes!" Ayame said, and pulled on Saki's arm, as all 3 of them ran into the office, to speak with their father.

Meanwhile, Izayoi headed to her room, where already, servants were packing for her travel.

"Princess Izayoi." They all greeted, bowing at her approach.

"Continue." She said in a firm voice, and the servants once again, began packing for her travels.

"Chizu!" Izayoi called, and immediately, her servant came running out of her large wardrobe.

"Yes Princess Izayoi?" she asked, bowing to her slightly.

"Go and fetch proper attire for traveling, I am leaving to go with the lord of the west."

Chizu's eyes widened. "Y-you don't mean Inu No Taisho and his son Sesshomaru, do you?"

Izayoi cocked her head slightly, "So that are their names."

"Please forgive me Princess Izayoi! For I have said too much! Your father does not wish for me to tell you such things!" she apologized, falling to the ground in a bow.

"Chizu-please, get up." Izayoi said quickly, apologizing.

"Yes milady." She said, and she quickly walked back into the princess's large closet, and came back seconds later with a thick, blue kimono, with dark flowers printed on it.

"Will this do milady?" Chizu asked.

"Yes, it will do just fine." Replied Izayoi, and immediately, Chizu began to undress Izayoi, and within a few minutes, Izayoi was changed into her new kimono.

Quickly, faster than any lady-like pace, Izayoi ran to her father's office, and skidded to a stop in the front of the doorway, bowing to her father, and the 2 dog demons.

"I am ready." She said, bowing her head humbly.

"Then let us be off." Inu No Taisho said, getting up, as he and Sesshomaru both bowed to Tadaharu.

Izayoi let both demons pass, before she followed silently behind.

And So….the journey had begun


	2. The Demon Lord's Castle

Chapter 2

The Demon Lord's Castle

The moment that the 2 demons, and the young princess were outside the castle, they began to journey the long walk out of Takatenjin.

Izayoi had trouble keeping up with their long strides, and would once in a while, have to skip to catch up with them. Eventually though, the silence was too much, and she had to speak.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as she walked on top of a log, holding her arms for balance.

"To the western palace." Inu No Taisho replied without even glancing back at her, or slowing down.

"And then the bracelets will be removed?"

"No. Then we travel in search of a seer who can remove them."

"I see," Izayoi said, hopping off the log.

"So how did you come to wear the bracelet?" she asked curiously.

"Human," the younger demon said, "Be silent."

Inu No Taisho stopped and looked back at the city of Takatenjin.

They were far enough away now, that the people would not see them transform.

"What now?" Izayoi asked.

"Now, we run." Inu No Taisho's eyes turned a blood red, and he began to morph into his true form, the white dog that Izayoi had seen just the day before, the size of Mount Fuji.

Sesshomaru transformed as well, but into a much smaller dog. Then, grunting to himself, Sesshomaru picked up the young princess with his teeth, and growling a sentence to Inu No Taisho, they took off.

Izayoi was petrified. She couldn't see the landscape as they ran at such speed.

Her eyes watered and burned from the rushing air, and her body burned with such pain from the air pressure.

Finally, after 5 minutes, or what seemed like an eternity to Izayoi, they finally came to a stop, and Sesshomaru set her down, both him and Inu No Taisho returning to mortal form.

Izayoi lay numb on the ground, unable to move, until she felt herself being picked up, and was carried into the castle.

Her eyes wandered around the large palace in wonder. The western land's palace was MUCH bigger than the one at Takatenjin.

The walls were made of very expensive wood, which were painted over in a rich red color, with many golden statues plastered onto them, embedded with many jewels.

When Izayoi looked up to the ceiling, she gasped.

Instead of a roof, like at her palace in Takatenjin, was an opening that went up at least 7 or 8 floors, with a spiraling staircase going all around the cylinder form, up to the very top.

She felt herself being dropped onto her feet, and she looked ahead, to see several servants scrubbing the floors, and polishing the golden statues.

But-they weren't human.

One girl, she noted, had bright orange hair, and a small tail coming out the end of her kimono.

Another man she saw had a mix of blue and orange hair, with two horns sticking out of the top of his head.

All the servants here were demons!

All of them stared at Izayoi in astonishment, at the sight of a human in the western land's castle, and began whispering amongst each other.

"Chu Chui" Inu No Taisho called, and immediately, a young girl, with green hair and pointed ears, wearing a purple and white kimono, came running towards him, and bowed in front of him.

"Yes milord?" she asked.

"Take Izayoi to her chambers, and get her something suitable to wear. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

Chu Chui's eyes widened at seeing a human, but she bowed, and inclined for Izayoi to follow her.

Izayoi's eyes flickered back and forth, from Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru, and back to Chu Chui, as she was uncertain whether or not to trust these demons.

But, she stood up tall, and followed after Chu Chui.

She was led down a long and grand hallway, and into the LARGEST bedroom she had EVER seen!

The walls were painted a beautiful light blue, reminding Izayoi of the sky on a sunny day. The floor was made of rich oak wood, and the large bed was covered in white sheets; flowers carved in its headboard.

"Is this room suitable to your liking?" Chu Chui asked her.

Izayoi was about to yell yes, and run up to hug Chu Chui, but she regained her pride, and answered in a lady like fashion.

"Yes, now please help me dress."

Chu Chui did as she was told, and within a few minutes, Izayoi was changed into her long, white nightgown.

The sun soon set, and as Izayoi lay in her bed, tossing and turning, she realized she couldn't sleep.

So, sighing to herself, she sat up, lit a candle, and began walking out of her room, into the dark hallway.

When she entered the main entrance, she saw that all of the lights were still on, and all the servants were rushing about.

_Was I the only one who was sleeping?_ She wondered to herself.

Izayoi blew out her candle, set it on a nearby table, and very quietly, snuck around the large palace.

As she walked down the hallways, she came across many rooms…such as other bedrooms that were in no use, and soon, she came to the end of the palace, where, out in the darkness, was a small pool, which was somehow lit up at the bottom, as if lights were embedded in the stone walls of it.

Tiny fireflies flew around, lighting up the night, and the sound of crickets soothed Izayoi in a strange way.

Smiling to herself, Izayoi walked back into the castle, and began wandering around again.

As she was about to walk into one room, she quickly retreated back into the hallway.

Lord Inu No Taisho was in there!

She tried to stay as quiet as possible, and calm her racing heart.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" she heard his voice say, but it was different than before. It was-softer.

Izayoi stepped into the room, and saw that it was some kind of library.

"I-I could not sleep, my lord."

"Is that so?" he said, not even gazing up at her. He was reading a scroll, faster than any human eyes could read it.

"Yes, my lord."

His head turned and his piercing golden eyes met hers. "The scrolls say nothing of how to remove the twin shackles," he said expressionlessly. "At noon tomorrow we leave in search of a traveling seer. I know not where this seer is, so we may be searching for some time. The servants will give you two sets of clothes. One you will wear, the other will be stored in my steed's saddle. I am aware you possess some food; bring that also. You may consume it when I do not wish to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Izayoi replied.

"Good. Now you may rest for the night. I have business to attend to so I will be very irritated if you create a disturbance that causes me to leave it. You are excused."

Bowing, Izayoi backed out of the room and nearly ran back to her chambers. Collapsing on top of the huge futon, she fell into a much-needed and deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE TO READERS:<strong>

**I was asked to upload another chapter today, and I will say that I will NOT be putting up more chapters really soon.**

**I'm still finishing up "My True Self" and I only have 3 chapters of "The Man Who Learned To Love" made.**

**So please, don't be mad at me and I PROMISE another chapter will be up in a couple of days-one week maximum**


	3. Traveling

Chapter 3

Traveling

Izayoi woke to the sun shining through her glass window, and slowly sat up, yawning and stretching.

Two maids immediately entered, one she recognized as Chu Chui, and the other, as the servant who had been following Sesshomaru around.

Quickly, they dressed her into an elegant, pink silk kimono, with orange and pink flowers on it, which was tied together with a peach colored silk cloth, that matched the outfit perfectly.

The maids combed her long black hair, and tied it into two pig pigtails, with strands of her hair made into a circular braid around each pig tail. Since her hair was so long, even in the pigtails, it draped all the way down to her waist.

The two maids also brought her a meal, which she ate, and many kimonos to choose from for her travels.

Izayoi picked two that were both a turquoise color, for it was her favorite color. One was made of elegant silk, with bird designs on it, and the other, was plain, but had lace around the sleeves and collar.

She was to entertain herself until noon, which was when her and Inu No Taisho would depart for their journey.

So, she left the castle, and went out into the gardens. Where she flailed and danced about, singing words to a song she knew all too well-the Song of the Nightingale. (aka from the Empress's Nightingale)

Soon, she reached into her travel bag, and took out her violin.

She sat down on a log, by a nearby tree, lifted the violin to her neck, and began to play a song that fit her mood (aka Transylvanian Lullaby from Young Frankenstein).

Her expression became sad, as she already missed her family, though she was also glad to leave. That meant that her engagement to Takemaru of Satsuma, the wedding would be on hold until she returned.

As she was playing, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Why do you play that tune?" a low rich voice snapped.

She immediately stopped playing and she looked up to see that it was no other than Inu No Taisho.

She closed her eyes again and began to play again, trying to make it look like she was ignoring him.

"Because it is the way I feel my lord. The music I play depends on what mood I'm in."

"Hmph!" he retorted, but fell silent.

"Do you play any other instruments?" he asked, trying to sound angry, but Izayoi could hear the burning curiosity behind his words.

"Yes. Flute and piano." She said with her eyes closed, as she kept playing.

There was silence, until the song came to a close, and she set the violin down on her lap.

"We are leaving." He said in a hard voice, before turning around, and heading back towards the castle.

Izayoi put away her violin, picked up her bag, and followed after Inu No Taisho.

One of the servants came and took her bag, and put it on the saddle of a great dragon.

"What is THAT?" Izayoi asked curiously, looking over the two-headed dragon carefully, and precisely.

Inu No Taisho snorted. "What does it look like? It's a dragon stupid."

Izayoi's face burned red. Perhaps he was right, maybe she was stupid.

"What I meant was, what is his NAME." she said after Inu No Taisho finished saddling up the great dragon.

"Ah-Un." He replied, without even glancing back at her.

"Ah," she sighed in understanding.

"Are we not taking any servants with us?"

"No, we travel alone."

"But how will I change without assistance?" Izayoi asked.

"How old are you?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Spring was my 16th." She replied in a proud voice.

"You should be ashamed at not being able to dress yourself at such an age. I was only 2 when I was able to dress myself."

"Do your servants not dress you? You have so many of them."

He snorted. "Certainly not! I am a demon, and even though I may have many servants, they do not lay a hand on me."

Inu No Taisho began walking, and Izayoi followed as they began their journey.

…...

They walked in complete silence, and like before, every once in a while, Izayoi would have to skip in order to catch up with the demon's long strides.

"So where are we going my lord?" she asked, catching up with him, and walking backwards as she came side by side with him.

"We are seeking out an old friend that can perhaps help remove the shackles." He explained, not slowing down or glancing at her, holding the reins that were attached to the bridle of the great dragon Ah-Un.

"I see," she said, looking down, frowning, but then piped up again.

"What is your real name I mean, Inu No Taisho is such a long name, and I was wondering if I may call you anything else?"

"Keep up your current disposition and you will be calling me nothing."

Izayoi fell silent at the meaningless threat, but just when Touga thought he got her to shut up, she began speaking again.

"Oh look my lord! Such a beautiful flower!" she exclaimed, as she ran off the path to pick a wild daisy from the grass off the side of the road.

_Good grief!_ He thought.

When she had picked the flower, and tucked it behind her ear, she ran to catch up with her companion.

"My lord? Who is it we are searching for?" she asked again, getting a sigh back from Inu No Taisho.

"Totosai, and don't keep saying 'my lord,' we are no longer at the palace."

"Alright, Taisho-dono!" she said with a smile.

There was another moment of silence.

"Taisho-dono?"

"What?" he spit out.

"You cannot kill me without killing yourself." She stated, inquiring at a previous question.

_Crap!_ That idea was out, but the girl seemed to stay quiet for a short while, only lightly singing to herself, and to be honest, he actually LIKED it.

Her singing voice seemed to have a calming effect of some sort.

They soon stopped for the day, and the minute they stopped, Izayoi sat down on a nearby log with a large "huff", as she was exhausted.

"Inu Taisho-dono." Izayoi said as she climbed out of the river, after taking a LONG bath.

"What?" he spit out, his voice coming from behind a large boulder.

"I cannot dress myself."

His eyes grew wide with shock, but he regained his posture."Figure it out." He said in an angry tone.

He heard her several times, uselessly try to put on her clothes, until he sighed to himself, stood up, and walked towards her.

At the sight of seeing him coming, Izayoi immediately covered herself with her kimono, blushing madly.

Very swiftly, Inu No Taisho helped her slide on her clothes, and within 2 minutes, she was fully dressed.

"What now Inu Taisho-dono?" she asked.

"Now, we rest." He said, and walked over towards a nearby rock, plopped down up against it, and closed his eyes.

_Sleep on the ground? How absurd! Not for a princess!_ Izayoi thought.

But, sighing to herself, she chose a spot on the soft grass, slowly laid down, put her hands behind her head for support, and soon fell asleep.


	4. Getting To Know You

Chapter 4

Getting To Know You

Something all of a sudden shook Izayoi out of her sleep, and her eyes shot open as she lurched up in sudden alarm.

"Wake up." A voice had said, and she saw Inu No Taisho leaned over her.

The moment Izayoi shot up out of her slumber, he leaned away, stood up, and began walking towards Ah-Un.

Groaning to herself, she stood up, stretched, and began walking after her companion.

…..

"Inu Taisho-dono?" Izayoi asked after about an hour of silence between the two.

"What?" he spit out at her.

"How long before we get to this Totosai person?" Izayoi was once again walking on top of a log, holding out her arms for balance.

"For the hundredth time, I DON'T KNOW." He said as he walked forward, not even glancing back at her.

"Ok, ok, sheesh." She mumbled, not expecting him to hear, but he turned his head towards her, and gave her a death glare, silencing her immediately.

The silence was practically KILLING her, and she could take it no longer.

"Inu Taisho-dono." She said after a while.

"What is it now?"

"I was wondering…..if you wanted to play a game?"

"A game?" he snorted, and he fell silent for a few seconds. "What kind of game?"

Izayoi's hopes lifted.

"Oh I don't know…..how about the 'Getting To Know You' game!"

"What is the 'Getting To Know You' game?" Inu No Taisho asked, glancing back at her, quirking up one eyebrow.

"It's a game where we each ask each other questions, to get to know each other better!" Izayoi said excitedly, with a huge grin on her face.

"More questions?" he said.

"Yes! So shall we begin? It will make time go by faster." She encouraged.

Inu No Taisho sighed, but nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'll go first." She mumbled to herself.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Blue." He replied.

"Mine's pink. Ok you're turn!" Izayoi cheered.

"Alright," he sighed, and was silent for a while "Why is your hair so long?"

"Because I like it that way! And my maid Chizu says it is proper for a young lady. Why is yours so long?"

"It's a family tradition. What has been your favorite thing on this journey so far?"

"Playing my flute. What was your favorite time on this trip?"

"When you are quiet. What will you do once you go back to Takatenjin?"

"Climb a tree and go swimming. What will you do once you've returned to the western palace?"

"Kill someone. What is your favorite food?"

"Chicken with fresh rice! What's yours?"

"Deer. Stop turning all my questions around."

"I'm sorry Inu Taisho-dono, I just wanted time to go by faster, and everything you ask makes me want to know more about you."

Touga stopped, nearly causing Izayoi to bump into him.

"You wish to know about me?" he asked, turning to look at her, a slight-smile?- grazing his face.

Izayoi blushed. "Yes."

"So this is a good time for you to delve into my personality, is that it?"

"No Taisho-dono!" Izayoi said quickly and then blushed again, "I only wanted to make time go by faster."

Touga scowled as he turned his head away from her and they continued walking.

"You may continue," Touga said after a few minutes of silence, "I believe it is your turn."

Izayoi smiled cheerfully, "What is your name?"

"Still none of your business. How many sisters do you have?"

"Three. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. What are your sisters' names?"

"Mizuki, Saki, and Ayame. Why do you wish to know?"

"If you are brave enough to meddle in MY personal affairs, then I will certainly meddle in yours. How did your mother die?"

"Red Fever. Mizuki and I had it as well, but we survived. How did you know she was dead?"

"There was no one at Takatenjin that bore a familiar scent to you, other than your sisters and your father. Have you ever fallen in love?"

"No. I am only 16, and I am engaged to Takemaru of Satsuma. Have you?"

"Of course not! I am a demon, I have no need for love."

There was silence for a while, before Izayoi gently reminded him that it was his turn.

"Are any of your other sisters engaged?"

"No, for they are not forced to find love like I am, for I am next in line for the throne. You say you have no need for love, but do you have a desire for it?"

"My life was perfectly fine before I got this cursed shackle and I have no wish to change it," he said stiffly. "Why did you put on the twin shackle?"

She hesitated. "I thought it looked different than my other jewelry."

So, she wanted to be different than her usual routine. That was hardly surprising, as a human in her position would have her life planned out for her. She had an overwhelming urge to break the rules.

"Why did you?"

"My father forced it on me just before he died. Do you fear your marriage to Takemaru?"

She bit her soft lip. "Yes," she admitted.

There was a silence.

"It is your turn."

"Do you like me?" she blurted out.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened and there was dead silence.

"I mean-NO!" he covered quickly.

"Why do you wish to know?" Touga asked after another dead silence.

"Because-I….I….don't-know…" she trailed off, and there was silence.

"Enough with this game." Touga said in a hard voice, and there was silence.

Even though his voice was hard and cold, Izayoi knew that underneath it all, Inu no Taisho was sweet, and kind, and she smiled at thinking this, before she reached into her bag, and pulled out her flute, and began to play.(A Narnia Lullaby from the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe)

_The tune is soothing_, Touga thought. _And yet it carries sadness along with it_.

But, taking in a deep breath, Touga quickened his pace, as they kept on traveling.


	5. Author's Note! Important!

**Important update! The Demon Who Learned To Love a Human DISCONTINUED! I am putting it up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please PM me, and I'll let you know. If you are chosen to adopt this story you MUST credit me for the storyline and the original chapters. I'm sorry that I'm not continuing this story, but with all the other stories I'm writing, I'm discontinuing a lot of the older ones. This story, and a bunch of others will be up for adoption. Thanks for all your support, I love you all!**

**XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
